memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Other universes
This is a complete listing of all parallel universes here on Memory Gamma. Any new universes may be added here! Have fun with it! Canon *Prime universe - Basically everything from the Canon side of Star Trek takes place here along with fanon that doesn't interfere with canon. *Mirror universe - The universe visited by Captain Kirk and part of his crew that was found out to be the opposite of the prime universe along with fanon that doesn't interfere with canon. *Q Continuum - The Q Continuum is an extradimensional plane of existence inhabited by a race of beings known as the Q. Fanon *Greek Imperion - An alternate timeline where the Greek Republic became a large intergalactic empire, split from the regular timeline as early as the 7th century BC. *The Higher Plain - Someone else made this instead so the ST:F related version is redirected below. *Warship VOY universe - Also Known as Imperial Federation Universe (or to its own inhabitants as Imperial Uni-Designation 0.00001) is fairly similar to the Prime Universe however is ruled under a main single unifying Government/Space Defense Corps. with a absolute rule. And also unlike the Prime Universe this reality is also several decades more advanced than current Starfleet technology. *Pioneerverse - the version in Star Trek: Pioneer. Contains the normal universe up to the end of Voyager, then "splits off", not including the recent film. *Alterius Sexus universe - latin for "other sex", in this universe everyone from the Prime Universe has the opposite sex. *Vanguard universe - an alternate timeline set in 2385 and based largely on events of the Prime universe. Quantum Realities By Basic definition a Quantum Reality is simply a divergent timeline by comparison to the original history that came before it. However unlike a simple fixable change in the fabric of time these sort of temporal divergences exist as universes all on their own. This is a listing of a few of them. *Diverged Prime Universe - Universe that was created from the prime universe but the timeline was changed by Nero. *Conflict Prime Universe - Basically the Prime Universe, but labeled as an "alternate" universe for those who found the material too offensive. In this universe, Earth was united by a group of extremist-intellectuals who outlawed religion and created a government based on the fundamentals of Karl Marx's communism (ie. getting rid of wealth, hunger, etc. by placing all the means under government control and giving what the people want to them), but not the kind of communism as seen in the Cold War. These barbaric actions were then covered up, and the Federation rewrote the history of the 21st century to exclude all their actions. Even so, greed and corruption exist in the upper echelons of Starfleet and the Federation, and poverty is still an issue in the lowest echelons. Those who don't agree with the Federation's views on humanity are labeled as "socially inferior" or "rabble rousers", some of them have even been declared enemies of the state to be killed on sight. *Breached Reality - An alternate universe where the United Federation of Planets' war with the Klingon Empire never ended. The reality was created when the Enterprise-D experienced a warp core breach near a temporal rift. Alpha-Numeric Designations After 2345 Starfleet Command began to designate all nearby Parallel Universes with Greek Alpha-Numeric coded names this is a listing of all currently designated dimensions. * Alpha-Universe (Prime Universe) * Beta-Universe (Mirror Universe) * Gamma-Universe (Megas-Tu or "Magic Universe" located within the energy based center of the Milky Way Galaxy.) * Delta-Universe (Imperial or Warship Voyager Universe) * Epsilon-Universe (Alternate mirror universe) * Zeta-Universe (Alterius Sexus universe) Category:Universes